tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ysmir
is the name of the being created by Sithis from a piece of Lorkhan and the blood of Akatosh. He has been living on Nirn since the Dawn Era, endlessly killing the children of Akatosh in vengeance for Lorkhan's murder and helping the humans, Lorkhan's children. He is known by many names: Dovahsebrom (The Dragon of the North in Dovahzul), Harrald Hairy-Breeks, Wulfharth the Voiceless and Hans the Fox. History Dawn Era The Atmorans have many conflicting origins for the God Ysmir. None are correct, but one was close. Ysmir was created by Sithis following the War between the Aedra that ended with Lorkhan's murder by Trinimac. Before the towers were completed, Sithis managed to obtain a piece of Lorkhan's corpse and used it to craft Ysmir's body. He then used Akatosh's blood in the form of a large red crystal to bring the corpse to life and finished his creation by using a piece of his own soul to give sentience to the body. After his creation, Ysmir was left on Mundus by Sithis. Driven by the sense of betrayal that Lorkhan felt for Akatosh, Ysmir declared himself the "Champion of Shor" and began a crusade against all of Akatosh's children, especially the elves. Merethic Era During the Merethic Era, Ysmir wandered Tamriel killing elves. His infamy gained him a following and so he gathered armies and conquered lands from the elves. Though he soon abandoned those followers and continued his unending crusade against the elves. The first major incident that Ysmir was involved in was the Return circa ME 300. The Atmorans had found their way to the continent of Tamriel. After a few decades of raiding the elven lands around the northern shores of the province they called Mereth, home to the Snow Elves, they decided to found a colony there to escape the civil war in Atmora. This colony, Saarthal, did not last as the elves slaughtered it during the Night of Tears, killing all but 3 humans: Ysgramor and his two sons. Ysgramor returned to Atmora and brought word of the massacre, gathering up an army of vengeful humans called the Five Hundred Companions. Ysmir was one of those Companions. At that time he was known as Harrald Hairy-Breeks. Harrald was the huntmaster of the crew of the Vedrfolnir longship. Initially the Atmorans weren't aware of his true identity, but during the course of the Return to Mereth they discovered his power and identified him as the Dragon of the North, the god Ysmir. Harrald fought in many battles, among them: the reclaiming of Saarthal, the sacking of the Falmer capital Altanium and the invasion of Solstheim. He earned himself a place as one of the Companions' greatest heroes. After the Falmer-Atmoran War died down, following the death of the Snow Prince, Harrald left the Companions and wandered Tamriel once more. About 20 years before the end of the Merethic Era: after centuries of being subservient to the Dragon Cult and their masters, the Atmorans rebelled against their great cruelty. Thus the Dragon War began. Ysmir, seeing the humans' cause as just and seeing the dragons as his mortal enemies for being children of Akatosh, joined the Atmorans in their rebellion. He became known by the name Wulfharth and was one of the early heroes of the Dragon War. At first, mankind was woefully outmatched and was easily defeated by the Dragons and their Thu'um. The Goddess Kyne intervened and sent Paarthurnax to assist mankind. Paarthurnax, originally the first lieutenant and brother of Alduin, leader of the dragons, betrayed his kin and taught the power of the Thu'um to mankind, creating the first Tongues. Wulfharth was an ally of the Tongues, but he was not taught the Thu'um. Though his battle prowess alone was enough to make him one of the leaders of the rebellion. Thus he became known as Wulfharth the Voiceless. It wasn't Wulfharth that won the war, however, as mankind had created a new shout, known as Dragonrend, built on the hatred of the dragons' tyranny and oppression. It forces the concept of mortality onto the Dragons, something that is impossible for it to understand, and temporarily forces it to land. The war reached its climax when the Atmoran heroes: Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt; fought Alduin at a battle at the summit of the Throat of the World. They defeated Alduin, at the cost of Gormlaith's life. 1st Era By 1E 3, the Dragon Priests were overthrown and the survivors of the Dragon Cult scattered, hiding in various places throughout Skyrim. Wulfharth hunted a few dragons down, but ultimately returned to wandering Tamriel and killing elves as he always has. Ballad of the High King The next time Ysmir appeared in Skyrim was in 1E 139. This time he went by the name of Hans and had made his way to the village of Sílfrisin, which was being raided by Orcs. Hans was unaware that the Companions were there to deal with the threat and acted alone in dealing with the Orcs. After killing an Orc scouting party in the village, which had since been abandoned by the surviving humans, he ran into two members of the Order of the Stormhawk. After killing the patrol he knelt and prayed to Shor with the amulet he wore, dedicating his kills to him. The Stormhawks approached him cautiously, but he didn't pay them much attention as they weren't his enemies. After he finished his prayer, he retrieved his axe from an Orc corpse. A blonde man complemented the Hans fighting prowess. They introduced themselves to him as the Stormhawks Tiskr and Reeth. Hans told them the name he went by, but then walked past them and headed out of the village. There were no more elves there. They didn't follow him. He wandered the outskirts and followed the trail of the Orc scouts into the mountains. Even when it got dark he continued to hunt the green elves. That is when he noticed the lights. The Orcs had failed to conceal themselves from him. He found out that they had built a network of tunnels in the mountain to be able to safely traverse it. They were not safe, he was there. He went into the tunnels and fought his way through another group of Orcs at a basecamp. He killed two, but they managed to injure him. Before he could attack the others, a group of Companions made it into the tunnel and joined him in the fight. The Companions outnumbered the Orcs and quickly overpowered them, letting the Hans finish off the last of them. Afterwards, Hans prayed. A black haired Companion questioned him and found out his name was Hans, but didn't learn any more than that. Hans left without resting and the Companions decided to follow him through the tunnels since he seemed confident where they were confused. Jofrodr, the black-haired Companion, asked Hans if he needed healing as he looked to be bleeding, but he refused. The Companions kept following him despite their reservations about him. Hans stopped and told them that there were Orcs ahead. They found a large mining chamber. Wooden platforms and stairs lined the sides of the chamber, where a group of Orcs were swinging away at ore veins. The humans put out their torches and ambushed the Orcs, with Hans jumping right into battle. The Harbinger ordered his men to help the stranger in his assault. Due to their surprise attack they suffered few losses. Hans had proved himself a brutal fighter and as soon as the fight was done he prayed in that same strange language. The man's helmet had been knocked off in the battle and revealed that he had white hair, red eyes and weathered skin. Jofrodr questioned him about his identity, but Hans only answered that the language he was speaking was that of the ancients. That angered Jof greatly, but the healer got him to calm down. The Companions re-lit their torches and headed down the tunnel, catching up with Hans rather quickly as he headed further. They followed after the man for almost an hour, going through the network of mining tunnels in the mountain. They came into an intersection where the mining tracks made to bring mining carts along met. They were crude constructions, but still effective. Hans stopped and looked around. The healer's sabercat lifted his ears. Both of them clearly heard the hitting of metal on wood. Jofrodr used his Life Detection to see what was up ahead and stated that there were Orcs ahead. Hans charged ahead at the dark tunnel to fight the Orcs. As he was getting close the light from his torch illuminated the section of tunnel and showed a group of Orcs chopping down the wooden structure holding the roof up. He wasn't fast enough to stop them and they destroyed the last of the structural pillars. The tunnel began to rumble as the pressure mounted on the unstable rocky roof. The Companions retreated to avoid getting crushed by the falling rubble, but Hans kept running and was separated from them by the collapsing tunnel. Hans ran after the fleeing Orcs, cutting down those in his path until he came to a large mining chamber with tens of Orcs warriors and archers awaiting him. He charged fearlessly at his foes all the while the archers shot volleys at him. He was pelted with arrows, but still remained afoot. The largest of the Orcs, the Orc Chief, challenged him to a duel. Hans surprised him when he spoke Orcish, but the distraction was not enough to overcome the chief. He was relentless in the fight against Hans, dealing two fatal wounds to his arm and torso, but he would not die. Hans put fear into the Orc chief through his ferocity and unwavering onslaught. That fear made the Orc sloppy and Hans managed to cut his neck. However, before the axe could kill him, the Chief used his Oshcrun Standard to burn Hans alive. That finally killed Hans and his charred corpse fell to the ground. Death, though, would not accept Hans for he was Ysmir. While he laid unconscious on the ground his body healed himself and he dreamed of his creation by Sithis. Hans was awoken by the sounds of battle once more when the Companions had made it to the chamber some time later. He was fully healed, but still wore the burnt armor. He headed up the wooden platforms at the back of the chamber where a female mercenary was fighting the archers. He saved her from a deadly volley and helped her kill the archers before an Orc champion intercepted them. The tide of the battle turned in the favor of the Companions following a large explosion that took out numerous Orcs. Hans didn't stay to fight the champion for he chased after a red-skinned Orc that tried to escape the mines. He followed her to the surface where he found the stronghold already engaged in a battle with the other Companions. He joined that battle and let the she-Orc go. He saw the Orc chief in the middle of a duel with two Companions at the longhouse courtyard. Hans cut his way through the battle to reach the chief and get his revenge. His arrival distrancted the Chief while he was about to kill a Companion Captain. The distraction was enough time for the captain to move out of the way of the attack. The Orc tried to finish the captain off quickly, but his desperation made him sloppy and he was unable to kill him before the undying warrior reached him. However, even with Hans joining the duel the chief was still able to hold them off. The battle turned in the favor of the Companions as Harbinger Randagulf appeared from the mines with further reinforcements, some of which came to Bodvar's aid against the chief. The Stormhawks were the first to join the fight against the Orc chief, but even with them they were not able to kill the Orc Chief. They had to chip away at the chief piece by piece and even then his furious blows nearly killed them. The healer joined them and kept the mortals from dying against the Orc. The healer boosted their strength and kept them from dying from the Orc Chief's attacks. The battle ended when Tiskr dealt the final blow to the Orc Chief. The rest of the Orcs were slaughtered and their stronghold burned to the ground. Hans didn't stay long after the battle, only remaining to loot new armor pieces from the dead Companions and Orcs to replace his destroyed burnt armor. He left to continue his endless crusade against the elves. Personality Ysmir is a single-minded person, he wants nothing more than to accomplish his goal of eradicating all elves. His determination to see this done is what drives him. He is quite zealous in his crusade. To him there is no such thing as an innocent elf. They are all to blame for Akatosh' deeds. He has no sympathy towards these elves, even when killing helpless elves. He is apathetic to their struggles and pains. His wrath towards them knows no bounds. He will even take it out on elven children if he encounters them. This also means that he doesn't care about giving them a quick death, as long as they die he will use any means necessary. Due to his immortality, he is quite recklessly brave, always putting himself in danger to accomplish his mission. Statistics *Attributes: Strength, Endurance, Speed, Agility *Major Skills: Master One-Handed, Master Block, Master Light Armor, Master Athletics, Master Acrobatics, Master Sneak *Minor Skills: Speechcraft, Leadership *Powers: Immortal, Gods' Body and Blood, Tool of Death *Equipment: Steel Helmet with chainmail coif, Atmoran Gambeson with chainmail shirt, Steel Gauntlets, Steel Pauldrons, Leather Boots, Wool pants, Steel Shield, Steel War Axe, Ancient Amulet of Shor. Trivia *While his body is made from pieces of Aedras and his soul is from a Padomaic being, Ysmir is not a god. He was created to serve as a tool of death so his powers are quite limited. He is comparable in power to a Demiprince. *Ysmir is an albino: his skin is pale, his hair white and his eyes a deep red. Combined these features make him seem very unnatural, which aludes to his status as a Demigod. *Since he was created from a part of the body of Lorkhan, his physical appearance is very similar to that of Lorkhan, enough so that people sometimes mistake him for the Missing God. *Ysmir is not a Shezzarine, a mortal incarnation of Lorkhan (Shezzar), as he does not possess Lorkhan's soul. However, his possession of Lorkhan's body does make him a pseudo-Shezzarine for even he feels deeply connected to the Missing God. Enough so that he declared himself Shor's (Lorkhan's) Champion. **Due to possessing the blood of Akatosh, Ysmir is also connected to the Time God and the Dragonborns. Though again, he does not possess the soul of a dragon and thus is no true Dragonborn. **His connection to Lorkhan appears stronger than that of him to Akatosh. Possibly because he holds the soul of Sithis, which Lorkhan was also created from, or because he is fueled by a need to avenge Lorkhan and thus rejects any connection he feels to Akatosh. *Like other godly beings, Ysmir can learn languages extremely quickly. This process is accelerated every time he dies and has to re-learn languages. **This is seen when he learns Orcish during his fight against the Akul Khazak Orcs and when he re-learns Atmoramal after dying at the hands of Bakel gro-Dursa and coming into contact with the Companions. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Immortal